Un Nuevo Demonio
by taseva
Summary: que pasaría si un nuevo demonio aparece en al aldea de Konoha y trata de matar a todos? o.O..Sorry friends! disculpen si borre el fic anterior, BUENO PERO REGRESA y un poquito mas cambiado, LEAN POR FAVOR n.n se reciben mas reviews D. ARIGATOU


**Nota:** Antes que todo, me disculparé con aquellos que han tenido críticas mayores con esta historia. De ante mano les informo que estoy aprendiendo español, mi primer lenguaje es el Ingles, así que me disculpo con algunos problemas ortográficos. Trataré de hacer lo posible por escribir con la mayor claridad y gramática. Acerca de las tildes y algunas palabritas que aparecen en ingles...pues el problemas es que mi Microsoft Words solo trabaja en ingles, tratando de corregirme siempre las palabras en español, así que lo obtenido es por mi propia revisión del contenido ( estoy tratando de conseguir el corrector de ortografía, les pido un poco de su paciencia).

Ah y por no ser ruda y mal hablada, si alguien quiere ponerme en una página de internet y dar sus opiniones acerca de mi fic, les agradecería que primero hablaran conmigo y me dieran su punto de vista, si yo no eh arreglado nada de lo anteriormente escrito, tienen todo el derecho, pero a la vez ustedes están dañando la ley de la pagina. Se admiten comentarios solo por este mismo medio. Por favor ustedes también respeten, admito que eh quebrantado algunas de las leyes anteriormente y tratare de corregirlas como una buena aprendiz.

Bueno terminando con la nota, Declaro que Naruto no me pertenece, pero trataré de comprarlo algún día ajaja. Y espero que todos disfruten otra vez, tambien eh cambiado la historia un poco, asi que vale la pena leerla de nuevo (digo yo).

**CAPITULO 1: Una nueva historia…todo un gran misterio…**

En una noche donde los animales descansaban en paz. Una gran explosión retumbo el bosque. A la distancia se escuchaba el gran estruendo de una silueta con dimensiones inimaginables seguida por otras de menor estatura peleando contra la mas grande. Todo esto estaba ocurriendo en lo mas alto de aquella montaña creada por rocas, y en esta forma una gran lucha se desbordó en aquel "tranquilo" paisaje.

Después de unas cuantas horas y días, el grupo de ninjas comenzaron a debilitarse y dejar sus creencias en una futura victoria. Solo un ninja había salido del campo de batalla pero se encontraba bastante débil. El ninja aprovechó ese sagrado momento para ir en busca de ayuda, pero sus pensamientos eran vagos como si su mente se estuviera yendo, así que a unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia opto por gritar en medio del bosque y con todas las energías que podía obtener, tratando de esta forma convencerse así mismo que allí encontraría alguna ayuda.

-- Por favor que alguien nos ayude. No podremos contener mucho tiempo a esta bestia y si no lo hacemos lo antes posible, nuestros sueños serán aniquilados al igual que nosotros!!

Sus gritos eran escuchados por varios kilómetros a la redonda, ya que había concentrado algunas de sus reservas de chackra en este acto, pero desgraciadamente era poco tiempo el que le sobraba a sus amigos ninjas. En el campo de batalla, la mayoría de las siluetas habían desaparecido, estos solo dejaban rastros de cuerpos vacíos, y cuerpos aun luchando pero sin un alma propia.

El pobre ninja cayó en sus rodillas sintiéndose avergonzado de su existencia; había perdido ya suficiente sangre durante su recorrido, no había encontrado a nadie y su alma se alejaba cada minuto que pasaba.

Entre las profundidades del bosque, un cuerpo se movía, este hacia un sonido que era inaudible para una persona normal, pero se comportaba como el viento, siempre atento a todos los movimientos creados hasta por el mas simple de los insectos. El ninja aun en sus lágrimas no se dio cuenta de este suceso, pero de repente una profunda y ronca vos desconocida se hizo presente entre el aire.

-- Si lo que realmente deseas es aniquilar el Bijuu que se encuentra en tu futura aldea, yo te puedo ayudar. Pero ten presente de que la ayuda no vendrá gratis y tu gente tendrá que prometerme que cumplirán una petición de la que dependerá el futuro de mi familia y esta no podrá ser borrada nunca, jamás por el trascurrir de los años y si este no es debidamente cumplido, asegurare la muerte de toda la aldea.

El ninja se sobresaltó, pero sintió que no podía negarse. El sabía que era necesario arriesgarlo todo, si era que en verdad quería salvar los sueños de todos. Así que se arriesgo a responder ya casi al punto de su muerte.

-- Si tu tienes la solución... y el poder suficiente como para derrotar aquel maldito monstruo todo lo que tu quieras será concedido...Además estoy seguro de que cualquier pago no sería suficiente en comparación del acto para salvar mi futura aldea. !!Pero hazlo rápido todos están muriendo!!

El misterioso hombre solo sonrío, se dio media vuelta y desapareció al instante. El Ninja ya en con sus ultimas fuerzas, se dedico a mirar el lugar por donde aquel hombre se esfumo y en su mente solo destellaba un solo pensamiento: "por favor salva a mis compañeros, es lo único que puedo lograr en estos momentos", después de esto, el joven ninja quedo inconsciente y a las pocas horas murió.

En el lugar de batalla, la vos del misterioso hombre sonó otra vez y a su vez una gran luz cegó el paisaje.

-- Oh pobre Bijuu, !!creo que esta será tu hora de morir!!

Ante estas palabras todos los ninjas miraron directo al lugar de la voz, encontrándose con una hombre de gran estatura, cabello blanco y semblante oscuro.

-- !!Técnica de sellamiento!!

Una luz brillante salio del hombre cubriendo al Bijuu y dejándolo inmóvil. Todos los demás ninjas solo se dedicaron a ver tal despliegue de chackra y control sobre éste. El hombre a su vez continúo hablando:

-- !! Ninjas de la futura aldea de Konoha, eh venido a este lugar gracias a que su amigo me encontró por suerte, me prometió a su vez que si era capaz de matar a este horrendo ser, ustedes me concederían una de mis peticiones y esta jamás seria borrada al pasar de los tiempos.

Ninguno de los ninjas presentes se digno a decir alguna palabra, todos simplemente estaban sorprendidos. El hombre solo se dedico a sonreír y murmullar:

-- Creo que esto es un sí...espero tampoco estar equivocado.

Después de murmullar las ultimas palabras, el hombre hizo una técnica de invocación, en la que apareció un pequeño bebe de rostro angelical con una mujer a su lado. Siguiendo esto, otra intensa luz salio desde el cuerpo de la bestia la cual a su vez gruño en dolor mientras la luz se desplazó hasta el niño. La extraña aura de color negro se introdujo en la pequeña criatura mientras la mujer comenzaba a realizar algunos sellos con sus manos. Al terminar sus sellos, la mujer colocó su mano en el cráneo del bebe y prosiguió con un tipo de oración, dejando al niño con una pequeña marca en forma de ojo ubicado en la parte superior del cráneo de recién nacido. La mujer cae inconciente al igual que el hombre, solo el niño comienza a llorar desconsoladamente pero el resto de los ninjas los ayudan y les dan atención médica.

_ La noche se cubrió de sangre, todos los problemas habían sido exterminados. Ya solo quedaba con terminar la construcción de Konoha, pero los ninjas todavía no estaban seguros de aquel hombre, aunque ciertamente este sería reconocido por cada uno de los pobladores de la futura aldea de Konoha._

Después de unas cuantas horas, el hombre recobra su conciencia y los ninjas solo dicen que harán lo posible por cumplir cualquiera de sus deseos con tal de pagar tan gran deuda, así que el hombre procede a decir:

-- lo único que deseo y no deseo un "no" como respuesta, es...

**Un siglo después del incidente**

En la aldea de Konoha se presenciaba la paz. Naruto y sus amigos derrotaron a Orochimaru y a su vez volvieron con Sasuke. Los Akatsuki eran otros que ya habían sido derrotados, pero fue mas desastroso el hecho que Pain (jefe de los Akatsuky) casi deja daños permanentes en toda la aldea. Al fin de cuentas la paz reinó en todo Konoha y tanto los jounins como los chunnins no se veían metidos en trabajos de rangos mas altos que un simple C o B.

_Pero ninguno de ellos se imaginaba que un nuevo problema estaba surgiendo, y pronto la aldea de Konoha estaría en gran peligro..._

**FINAL DEL CAPITULO**

**NOTA: Ahh por Dios no creí que seria tan largo. Bueno acerca de los reviews pues ya saben lo que dije al principio, bienvenidos sean tanto buenos como malos, pero acuérdense, respeten también. Y paciencia para lo de la ortografía HAGO LO POSIBLE POR CORREGIRME A MI MISMA!!...como sea, gracias por leer, subiré los otros capítulos lo mas antes posible.**

**Att: TaSeVa  
**


End file.
